2190 Giorni
by Sally Hirai
Summary: Lovino, tras la dura pérdida de su hermano menor por una enfermedad terminal, es diagnosticado de esta misma. Sintiendo en Italia una vida vacía, decide tener sus últimos seis años en España y comenzar de nuevo. Aquí, por suerte o por desgracia, llenará sus días de recuerdos tristes, alegres, insufribles... Muchos de ellos, acompañados de aquel que llama "bastardo español".
1. Prologo

No entiendo lo que quieres de mí. ¿Ver unos moratones en una piel ligeramente tostada por el sol de trabajar en el campo? ¿Unos ojos verde oliva humedecidos por el escozor de cada herida que abrías?

Pues… Te juro… Que no pienso soltar una lágrima.

\- ¡¿Por qué no abres la boca?! ¡Sé que tú sabías que Feliciano estaba enfermo! ¿¡Por qué ni tú ni él me dijisteis nada!? ¡Era su novio! ¡Me había costado cuatro años reconocer mi sexualidad desde que lo conocí, y tan solo medio año después de comenzar a salir juntos…!

Desapareció sin poder decirte nada. La Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica se manifestaba de pronto, con síntomas que a largo plazo hacían de la recta final hacia tu muerte algo interminable, insufrible… Que terminas sin saber si has muerto antes de mente o de cuerpo.

Mi hermano, Feliciano Vargas, murió hace dos semanas. Yo era el único en todo el mundo –a excepción de los médicos que lo trataron- que conocía su caso. Cuando tan solo tenía quince años, detectaron en su cuerpo la existencia de esta enfermedad, pero no fue hasta hace medio año que comenzó a presentar los síntomas.

Feliciano Vargas sabía que iba a morir. Y justo cuando salimos de la mano del hospital tras recibir esa infortunada noticia hace cinco años… En sus ojos castaños se reflejaba la imagen del fornido alemán que tiraba de sus tres perros, ¡que casi tumbaban a mi hermano al suelo! La primera vez que escuchó la voz de Ludwig…

[ - Disculpa, no te querían hacer daño, solo iban a jugar y no pude sujetarlos… ¿Te encuentras bien? ]

No se parecía en absoluto a la que ahora chillaba desde arriba acompañada de fuertes palmetazos. Tsk… Escupía sangre hacia uno de los lados, mirándole firme a los ojos.

\- ¡¿Por qué NO ME LO DIJISTE?!

Si esa fue la decisión de Feliciano, estuviera bien o mal, yo la iba a respetar. Él quiso llevar su corta esperanza de vida con una sonrisa siempre por delante, y ante todo, quiso desaparecer de tu mundo para que los últimos días se los pudiera llevar a la camilla del hospital como buenas memorias. ¿Crees que alguien enamorado iba a permitir que lo último que viera de su pareja fueran unas rabiosas e impotentes lágrimas?

Las que estoy viendo ahora mismo yo… No quisiera por nada del mundo que Feliciano guardara esta imagen para su tumba… Estoy muy orgulloso de su elección.

Tú, Ludwig… Por mucho que llores ahora… No entenderás jamás por lo que he pasado junto a mi hermano. No tienes ni la menor idea. Que un día te llame por teléfono y te diga que está en el suelo y no puede levantarse. Que al día siguiente al salir del trabajo, te encuentres un mensaje de audio en el móvil, escuchando una voz ronca sin apenas vocalizar que pide papilla porque se ahoga si intenta masticar algo…

Tú te pudiste guardar una imagen de Feliciano dando brincos por la calle como el idiota que es. Yo cada vez que pienso en él, la imagen que me persigue es la de un hombre deprimido con una falsa sonrisa pegado al suero.

Mi nombre es Lovino. Lovino Vargas. Tengo veintitrés años y mi hermano menor murió a los veinte por una enfermedad que solo cinco de cada cien mil personas en el mundo sufren. Es una enfermedad que consiste en el desgaste anticipado de las neuronas, de modo que dejan de poder mandar órdenes al cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, no afecta a la mente, pues eres plenamente consciente de cómo te estás muriendo. Por norma general, es una enfermedad que crece en las personas de cuarenta años mínimo pero… Hay de todo. Y su hermano ha sido una excesivamente joven victima de esa mierda.

Llevo una semana secuestrado por este fornido alemán come patatas. Aunque no lo parezca, yo tengo vida allí afuera. Que mi hermano haya muerto no significa que no tenga nada. Tengo una casa vacía a la que ir. Un mal remunerado trabajo recogiendo aceitunas.

Hmmm…

Bueno, ¡es algo, ¿vale?! ¡No quiero amargarme como este imbécil estaba haciendo! Rayos, ¡llevaba una semana pegándome y no tenía suficiente! ¿Pero que mas querías de mi? No puedo traerlo de vuelta. ¡Y esa enfermedad es hereditaria! Tenía que saber los resultados de las pruebas que me hice este año…

\- Eh, bastardo – Vocalizaba por primera vez en los últimos tres días – Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? No te confundas, no te estoy pidiendo piedad. Lo haría, de no ser porque me parece que tu motivo no tiene sentido. Es estúpido. Igual que tú. Feliciano… No va a resucitar… - Fruncía el ceño, enfadado de verdad – Si crees que es algo que a mí no afecta, adelante, piensa lo que quieras. Pero aun tengo cosas que hacer afuera. Igual que tú. Y si, igual que yo, amabas a Feliciano… Acaba con esto. Él, si te viera, no podrá estar en paz allí arriba. ¿Quieres arruinarle el descanso a tu supuesto amado, eh?

Yo resoplaba… y el parecía haberse calmado. Señor santo… Le costó una semana pillar la realidad de la situación, ¿eh?

Sin embargo…

Cuando pensaba que iba a replantearse de una vez el soltarme y dejarme marchar, un latigazo atosigaba mi espalda.

… Maldito bastardo come patatas… Eso iba a dejar marca…

Ludwig era de esas típicas personas serias, con una paciencia bendita, que se veían frías, enormes y rudas, pero por dentro eran un mar de amabilidad. Eso fue lo que mi hermano vio en él y lo que yo creo que ha desaparecido. No sé si crónica u ocasionalmente. Pero durante estos días, ni amabilidad ni paciencia. Solo golpes. Ah… mientras me sintiera vivo de mente… Esto no era absolutamente nada.

Cinco días más tarde de lo que habéis leído, pisé la calle. No tenía nada más que hacer en Italia. Ni si quiera me atreví a denunciar al rubiales traumatizado. Solo…

Quise empezar algo nuevo en cuanto vi los resultados del test médico de este año.


	2. Capitolo 1

\- No te preocupes, abuelo. Soy mayor, sé cuidarme yo solo. ¡¿Qué QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE ES PARA CAMBIAR DE AIRES! ¡¿POR AMOR?! ¡NI EN BROMA!

Colgué el teléfono sin escuchar la risa de mi abuelo. Ese bastardo… Tan despreocupado y sinvergüenza. ¡Maldición!

[ - ¿Cuánto dinero llevas, nietecito mío?

\- Mis ahorros desde los años que llevo trabajando. ¿Por?

\- Ahh, no, no – Negaba con la mano, sonriendo – Dime un numero exacto.

\- Cinco mil euros.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pensaba darte dos mil euros pero creo que con eso tienes de sobra! Que bien, que bien… Entonces con esto es suficiente~ - Sonreía, retrasado, mientras tendía un mísero billete de dos cientos euros hacia mi persona ]

Al revisar una vez más el móvil antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón, me encontraba con un mensaje más de su abuelo. "No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo". Tsk… No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Hola de nuevo, ya me conocéis. Soy Lovino Vargas. Tengo veintitrés años y mi hermano murió de una enfermedad llamada Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica hace tan solo tres meses. Es una enfermedad hereditaria, pues nuestra madre falleció de esto cuando tan solo éramos unos niños y nuestro padre se suicidó al día siguiente, dejándonos al cargo de nuestro abuelo hasta que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad. No quería ser negativo, pero desde que se la diagnosticaron a Feliciano, ya me había hecho a la idea de que algún día, me tocaría a mí también. Y ha llegado este año.

Sin nada más que hacer en Italia, había decidido pasar los seis años que me diagnosticaron de vida en Madrid, España. Aquí iba a recibir el tratamiento de un médico que, con algo de suerte, alargaría mi esperanza de vida unos años más. ¿Para qué voy a engañaros? No pienso ir al médico. ¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar dos años más en una silla de ruedas? Me niego en rotundo, macho. Paaaaaso.

Vamos a ver… ¿Dónde estaba el cuchitril de hostal que había reservado para la primera semana mientras organizaba todo lo demás? Hmmm… A ver… ¡¿PERO LOS ESPAÑOLES ENTIENDEN ESTO?! ¡EL DE ROMA ESTABA MUCHO MEJOR EXPLICADO! A ver… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿TAN POCO HE TARDADO EN OLVIDAR LAS CLASES DE ESPAÑOL DE SECUNDARIA? A ver, joder, ¿Qué significa esto de aquí? M-mierda. Esto es un laberinto…

\- Vamos a ver, la calle Santa Brigida… Oh mio Dio… ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta aquí? Y no puedo permitirme un taxi, no sé cuánto puede costar. Y las líneas del autobús son incluso más horribles. Ggghhh… Está bien. ¡Pasará lo que tenga que pasar! Y si llego sano y salvo, en el súper más cercano compraré tomates. Y cenaré tomates. PASTA. PASTA CON TOMATE. ¡ESE VA A SER MI PREMIO!

\- Ese de ahí está hablando solo en italiano…

\- Me da miedo, mamá… Va a invocar un monstruo…

… ¡NINGUNO TENÉIS NI IDEA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡BASTARDOS TODOS! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ, SOLO ESTOY BUSCANDO LA LÍNEA QUE TENGO QUE COGER! Qué asco me dan los españoles… Venga. Esta línea. Y aunque no me deje al lado, estaré más cerca y ya está. Así que… Sacaba los auriculares y los conectaba al mismo móvil. Necesitaba cualquier ritmo que hiciera de mi viaje algo más ameno, al menos.

"Because I'm happy". No, no estoy happy. "I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone". Rihanna. Hmmm. Está bien. Me agarraba a la barra central del vagón mientras chequeaba una vez más el teléfono. Mensajes del abuelo pidiéndome fotos. Bajaba revisando el resto de contactos…

Feliciano…

…

Era incapaz de borrarlo. Lo siento. Incluso a pesar de que su último mensaje fuera un "SSbto n sweljaheda". Os traduzco: Estoy en el suelo, ayuda. Hm… Negué para mi mismo. En verdad. Era una lista de contactos muy corta. Compañeros de clase antiguos. Un par de compañeros de trabajo. El abuelo, Ludwig y mi hermano. Cuando dije que tenía poco fuera de la casa del fornido alemán, era cierto, yo os lo advertí. Por eso… Si podía construir algo nuevo en estos seis años. Hacer cosas que no me hagan marcharme con un mal sabor de boca… Por intentarlo no iba a perder nada. Hacer amigos no estaría mal… Quizá…

Por undécima vez, terminaba un túnel y podía ver el nombre de la parada. Era esta en la que había decidido bajarme. AH. La maleta, ¡la maleta, maldición!

Había conseguido salir de ahí con todo encima. Bien, bien. Nada mal para ser el primer día, ¡já! Por supuesto que nada mal, si por eso mi abuelo está orgulloso de mí. Aunque Feliciano para ser menor, siempre fue mejor y más querido por todos. No solo era el favorito del abuelo, tenía pareja y estaba rodeado de amigos. Todos querían estar cerca de Feliciano por aquella energía tan optimista y alegre. Era miedica, y bastante debilucho y torpe, pero… ese idiota sabía ganarse bien el corazón de cualquier persona.

Y luego estoy yo. Borde, arisco, desagradable. Miedica, debilucho y torpe. Ni si quiera puedo leer un plano de una ciudad extranjera… En fin. La calle. La calle… Ah, aquí está. Hm. No parece muy lejos. Quizá… ¿Media hora andando con la maleta a rastras? Pues… a andar, que remedio. Ya investigaré allí cual es la boca de metro más cercana.

¿Esto de aquí es? Iugh. No me da buena espina. ¿Y qué si la cama tiene pulgas? Ay… Bueno, en las fotos, las habitaciones parecían cómodas y bien amuebladas. Lo suficiente para vivir, eso seguro. Ahaha…

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Usted es Lovino Vargas, ¿verdad?

¿Ah? Miraba al recepcionista. Español de pura cepa. Piel tostada. Ojos verde aceitunados. Pelo castaño que al parecer no conocía un cepillo. Y una estúpida sonrisa animada.

\- Sí, soy yo – Conseguía comunicarme con un acento italiano más que descarado – Tengo una… reserva.

\- Ah, que acento tan lindo~ - Cuando un español te regala piropos gratuitamente. No por ello voy a contratar el servicio del desayuno, bastardo – Toma, espera, esta es la llave. En la última planta, no tiene pérdida, el pasillo va solo en una dirección.

Oye tú, ¡habla más despacio! No he entendido nada. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo", ponía en la placa identificativa de aluminio en la mesa. Hmm… ¿De qué le sonaba aquél nombre?

\- Eh – Intentaba llamar su atención mientras cogía lo que supuse que son mis llaves - ¿Puedes repetir, por favor?

\- ¿Se te da mal el español? ¿Vienes solo de viaje? Ahh, ¡claro! – Intentaba repetírselo todo a una velocidad mucho más calmada – Tu habitación está en la planta más alta. Arriba del todo. Arriiba~. Hmmm… - ¿A dónde miras, bastardo? – Voy a subir contigo para ayudarte, ¿vale? Por dos minutos, no va a pasar nada si dejo esto solo…

Eso último no lo entiendo. Pero bueno, da igual. Ya voy bien yo… ¿A dónde vas tú? Ah, a enseñarme donde están las escaleras. Las he visto nada más entrar, ¡imbécil! ¿Te crees que soy retrasado? ¡Sé hacer cosas yo solo, maldición! ¿Y a donde subes ahora? Y… ¿Por qué me miras?

Hmmm… Vale, creo entenderlo. Voy contigo…

Cinco plantas sin ascensor. Que alguien me mate. Que dolor de espalda. Aún quedan dos plantas.

\- Trae, te cojo yo la maleta - ¿¡QUE HACES CON MI MALETA!? ME VAS A ROBAR, ¿VERDAD, BASTARDO? - ¡Vamos vamos, con energía!

Me muero… Había perdido la experiencia del trabajo en las aceitunas, maldición. No podía seguir su ritmo. ¿Y este de de dónde saca esas ganas? Si parecía pasarse el día sentado en recepción…

\- Justo esta habitación es – Se para frente a una de las puertas del pasillo – Tienes… toallas, ¿sabes "toallas"? Almohada – Se ponía a enumerar cosas – Almohada. Esta es la única habitación de la planta con BAÑO PROPIO. Para ti. ¡Solo para ti! – Aham… - No tienes contratado el servicio de desayuno, así que, escucha bien - ¿Hm? – YO – Se señalaba a si mismo – Tengo un BAR. Bar, ¿conoces? – Bar… Cafetería. Asiento con la cabeza – Está en la calle paralela. Es decir, la calle DE AL LADO. Al lado – Haciendo gestos con las manos para todo – Esta es la calle del hotel. Esta calle, MI BAR. ¿Capisci? – OH. Mis ojos se abren algo acogidos por aquella italiana expresión. Espera. Esa risa. TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI. Devuélveme mi maleta. Y las llaves. No quiero nada más tuyo. Vamos, ábrete, maldita puerta… - ¡Te espero mañana allí! ¡Disfruta de la estancia! ¡Adiós~!

Al fin desaparece bajando las escaleras, el bastardo. Resumiendo, que tiene un bar en la calle de al lado. Y quiere que vaya. Antes de venir, leí que España está en crisis, que hay desempleo por todos lados. Y tú vas y acaparas dos puestos de trabajo. Seguro que tiene otro por ahí cobrando en negro. A ver. Vamos a entrar ya aquí…

…

Quiero volver a casa.


	3. Capitolo 2

No puede ser, esta cara… Por muchas veces que me eche agua, sigue igual de blanca. Y los ojos negros como ellos solos. Mio Dio… Esto es un problema. Un grave problema. ¿Quién me va a contratar con estas pintas? ¿Quién va a querer compartir piso conmigo con esta cara de mafioso? ¡MALDICIÓN! Tengo ganas de pegarle a algo, que mal. Que horrible. Vaya día de mierda.

Con la chaqueta vaquera encima, es el momento de ir saliendo. Cerrando bien con llave… Oh. Antes de bajar las escaleras, paro contemplándolas. Luego esto lo tendré que subir de nuevo.

Nota mental, para el piso, o que haya ascensor, o no más de tres plantas a escaleras.

Ah… Bajar era ameno, al menos.

\- Buenos días – Una voz femenina me saludaba desde la recepción. Oh, cierto, ese bastardo dijo que por las mañanas no estaría… Hm… Que chica tan guapa~.

\- Ciao bella – Le guiñaba un ojo, acercándome bastante confiado. Sí, amigos, olvidé ese pequeño detalle del panda que tenía en la puta cara – Mis llaves, volveré por la noche.

\- Estupendo, se lo diré a Antonio cuando cambiemos turno – Me devolvía el guiño con una sonrisa. Jé. Sabía que ni con ojeras, se iba a resistir una dama a mis encantos. O eso o es que todas las españolas se comportan así con todo el mundo. A saber. Es maja, eso desde luego. Más que el otro retrasado.

\- Grazie mille. Hasta mañana, signorina.

Que hambre… Anoche con la tontería me encerré en el dormitorio y no salí a comprar nada para cenar. Ahora me rugen como un león. Un león muy, muy peligroso.

[ - Tengo un bar. Está en la calle de al lado. ]

Hmm… Maldición. No tengo más remedio. Seguramente no sea muy cara, ¿no…? A ver, habrá que probar.

Típico toldo verde oscuro con rayas blancas. Un barril en la entrada. "La taberna de Toño". ¿Se puede ser menos original? Llevo viendo este tipo de nombres en todos los restaurantes desde que he pisado España. Hm… Por los cristales parece que está muy tranquilito. Bueno, mejor. Vamos adentro…

\- ¡Buenos días, señor… Va…!

\- Vargas – Corrijo. No hace falta que me llames de ninguna manera. No es necesario que me conozcas. Eres solo el recepcionista. Tsk – Café. Tostadas con aceite y tomate – Me lo aprendí sin titubear, ¿veis? Morir de hambre, no me voy a morir.

\- ¡Ahora mismo! ¿Y esas ojeras, no has dormido bien?

\- No importa.

Mientras el recepcionista-camarero-cocinero (todo en uno) me daba la espalda para ponerse a tostar el pan, me voy sentando en la barra, con los codos apoyados en esta misma. A mis espaldas tenía una pareja de unos posibles cuarenta años. A tres asientos desde aquí, en la barra también, un abuelillo. Que me saluda tan amable, lo cual me saca una sonrisa. Buongiorno, signore.

\- El café, señor Vargas~ - Hm… La verdad es que a su manera parecía buena persona. Tonto. Seguro. Apesta a retraso. Pero podré darle una oportunidad a este bar mientras esté aquí al lado. AH. Siempre y cuando de verdad sea asequible. Que más le vale – Y aquí las tostadas…

\- Si, si – Me acerco primero el café para darle vueltas. La verdad es que… Aunque no sea un sitio muy atractivo, tiene su encanto. En las vitrinas de cristal tenían bollería con muy buena pinta. En otra un poco más alejada, cosas como tortilla de patatas, paella, y ese tipo de cosas de comida española. Tragaperras en una de las paredes… ¿Cuánto hace que no jugaba a una? Sonrío para mis adentros al recordar la primera vez que le dejé unas monedas a Feliciano para que probara suerte. El caso es que ganó un poco y le devolvieron ese mismo dinero. Su cara era preciosa. Una de las sonrisas más bonitas e inocentes que el mundo entero había conocido. Ah… Cada vez que me venía algo así a la cabeza, se me secaba la garganta. Por la tristeza, posiblemente. Es algo que creo que he superado, pero a la vez, es de esto que nunca se llega a superar como tal.

\- Y dime, Vargas – Lo repites tanto para que no se te vuelva a olvidar. Te conozco de menos de una hora en total y ya te tengo calado, cenutrio - ¿Por qué has venido a España? ¿Chica? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Familia?

\- Busco trabajo – Respondo, tras darle un sorbo a la taza. Mmmm… Que sorpresa. Está bastante mejor de lo que me imaginaba – Y busco casa.

\- Oh, ¡vaya! ¿es así? – Parecía divertirse hablando mientras limpiaba las copas. Es de estos que no callan ni debajo del agua. Uf… - ¡Entonces te vas a quedar a vivir en Madrid!

Que listo eres. ¡Bravo! ¿Quieres un premio? Tsk.

\- Pues, ¿sabes? Conozco a alguien… - Mira. Todos los tópicos que he leído sobre los españoles, se manifiestan en ESTE espécimen. Alegre, animado, tonto, charlatán, y con conocidos por cada calle – Su nombre es Francis. Es francés. Hace unos meses, estaba buscando a alguien para alquilarle una habitación. Quizá siga libre. Puedo preguntarle, si te parece bien. Si sigue libre, cuanto puede costar, con agua, luz, internet… ¿Conoces el barrio de Manuel Becerra? Vive allí.

Niego con la cabeza. A veces el español aceleraba el ritmo con el que hablaba, pero en cuanto veía mi cara de confusión, lo rebajaba automáticamente, e incluso me repetía las cosas. Gracias a ese comportamiento, lograba entenderle. Aunque no por ello sé quien es Francis ni sé que barrio es Manuel Becerra…

\- Mira – Saca de debajo de la barra del bar, un plano. Ah… el dichoso plano del metro – Está muy cerca del centro. Tendrás Goya al lado, el parque del Retiro, además del barrio Jerónimos, las Cibeles también están por la zona… Más o menos. Es cuestión de pasear por allí cuando tengas tiempo libre. Es la primera vez que vienes a España, ¿verdad? Sobre el trabajo… Podrías buscar academias de italiano e intentar entrar como profesor nativo.

Su dedo en el plano señalaba la línea roja del metro. Y sí, prácticamente parecía bien situado. Comunica fácil con otras líneas. Me da buenas vibraciones.

\- Entonces… Hmm… Si puedes… Preguntar a tu amigo, yo te daré muchas gracias – Creo que lo he dicho bien. Aunque esa sonrisa bastarda me lo hacía replantear. M-maldito – Volveré mañana, otra vez.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Cuando vuelvas al hotel, si estoy allí, seguramente ya sepa lo de Francis. Así que disfruta tranquilo del paseo. ¿Vas solo? Ah, en verdad me voy a preocupar si te dejo ir así sin nadie… Mmmm… Ve terminando el desayuno, voy a hacer una llamada.

Tras decir algo último que no entendí, se marcha a lo que supongo que será la trastienda. O la cocina, puede. Bueno, ahora que me ha dado un respiro, voy a seguir comiendo…

¡WA! ¡QUE TOSTADAS TAN RICAS! Aunque no se lo pidiera, le echó trozos de jamón serrano. Y sabe muy, muy bien…

El gusto mediterráneo si parece que lo compartimos todos los del sur de Europa, ¿eh?

\- Toma, la cuenta - Volvía el hombre, dejándome el ticket con el precio total del desayuno, mientras él se quitaba el delantal y cogía una chaqueta. ¿Vas a ir a algún lado? Bueno a ver, el dinero… Oh, nada mal. Genial. Y encimo creo que tengo el suelto para pagarlo justo en monedas… Y nada más dejarlo en el pequeño plato metálico, sin ni si quiera comprobarlo, el dueño lo cogía y lo guardaba en la caja. Vaya. ¿Es que no sabe que así le puede timar cualquiera? – Va a venir mi novia y se va a ocupar de esto. Así que… ¡Voy contigo!

… ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo se decía…? ¡Ah! Andiamo, andiamo~.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Aún sin creérmelo, me quedo quieto mirando como abría la puerta de la salida. No puede ser. Pero… ¡Aquí aún hay personas! ¿Va a venir tan rápido su…? No recuerda la palabra. Pero sea lo que sea… Esto era demasiado espontáneo. Yo tenía mi plan de apañármelas yo solo, que a base de errores se aprende. Pero ahora se me ha metido este hombre, y por si fuera poco…

\- ¿A qué esperas? ¿Lo he dicho mal? ¡Vamos!

Ya se había tomado la confianza de agarrar mi mano para salir del lugar. ¡Malditos españoles! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! ¡SÉ ANDAR SOLO, BASTARDO DESGRACIADO!


	4. Capitolo 3

¿Y pensáis, vosotros, españoles, que esto es un arco del triunfo en condiciones? Tenéis que venir a Italia. ¿Y esta fuente que llamáis Cibeles es vuestra versión de Trevi? Hm… No sé yo que deciros…

\- ¿Te gusta, eh? Señor Vargas~. ¿A que Madrid es muy bonito? ¡Ah! ¡Me encantaría ir contigo al Museo del Prado y al Museo de cera! ¿Te gustan los parques de atracciones y los zoológicos? Ay, tengo tantos, tantos sitios que enseñarte… Incluso hay un espectáculo de magia muy, muy chulo…

No entiendo porque eres tan simpático conmigo porque no te conozco de nada. Incluso, el subnormal, había comprado dos cafés para ir tomando mientras caminábamos. Sí, sí, uno de ellos para mí, así como leéis. Os juro que le insistí en que no quería, pero se lo pasa por los cojones, el bastardo. Los españoles son gente muy rara… ¿De verdad estáis en semejante crisis? Porque precisamente en ti no se refleja para nada… Parezco más bien yo el pobre.

\- Y, también, señor Vargas…

\- Lovino. Lovino está bien – Le corto en mitad. Me ponía muy nervioso que me llamara por el apellido. A ver, me daría igual si fuera una vez, un desconocido. Pero este tipo no hace más que llamarlo y acosarlo. ¿¡A-ACOSAR!? ¡MIERDA NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA! ¿¡Y QUE PASA SI ME SECUESTRA! ¡QUE MIEDO! A-ah… Lovino, la paranoia es mala, solo te hará pasar malos ratos. no queremos eso ahora que estamos a solas con el bastardo español, ¿verdad? Suspiro – Me gustan los museos, porque hay arte italiano. ¿Qué es el "parque de atracciones" y el "zoológico"?

\- Aw, adoro tus preguntas de vocabulario, con ese acento italiano tan mono… ¡Lovino!

Oh Dios hasta mi precioso nombre en ti suena tan vergonzoso.

\- Pues… - Continúa – Un parque de atracciones es un lugar donde hay… ¡Cosas! Cosas en las que tú puedes subir y WOOOOAHHHUUUUHHHWOOOOOAHHHHH.

… Bueno pues voy a empezar a alejarme despacio. No quiero que nadie me vea tan cerca de este señor loco.

\- ¡Lovino! ¿A dónde vas? … ¡Espérame!

Tsk. Se ha dado cuenta. Paro de nuevo, esperando a que el mayor –porque seguramente sea mayor- sacara el móvil para enseñarme… eh… ¡AHHH! ¡Una montaña rusa! ¡Qué miedo! Niego con la cabeza. ¡No me gusta, no me gusta!

\- ¿No? Vaya… A mí me parecería una idea genial ir juntos… Y… bueno, el zoo…

Oh. Zoo. Eso me suena más. ¿Podría ser lo mismo que en italiano? El bastardo gira la pantalla de nuevo hacia mí. Siiii. Animales, los animales. Asiento, sonriendo solo un poco al ver fotos de esos seres tan bonitos. Me darían algo de miedo también de no ser porque está asegurado para que ninguno de ellos se escape, aunque da bastante pena al mismo tiempo…

\- ¡ENTONCES SÍ! ¡ESTO SÍ! – Pero este hombre, ¿de dónde saca semejante sonrisa? Tan brillante y entusiasta. Es como si cualquier mínimo detalle de la vida, le hiciera feliz…

Me da algo de envidia.

\- El domingo por la tarde no trabajo – Seguía hablando él, como siempre – Así que a las cuatro en punto, estaré en la puerta del hostal esperándote. Domingo. Cuatro en punto. Puerta del hotel. Tú y yo. ¡Zoo~!

Sí, sí… Lo entendí, lo entendí.

\- Bueno, va siendo hora de irme… Mi turno en la recepción va a empezar ya. Mañana en el bar tendré ¡churros! Cuando no haya nadie cerca, llamaré a Francis. El amigo francés que te dije. Y para cuando tu vuelvas, te diré si la habitación de su piso sigue libre. Es chef en un restaurante… Así que te despertarías cada día con olor a crepes o algo así, conociéndolo~. Ya te he explicado cómo funcionan las líneas de metro, y cual tienes que usar para volver… Ah, muy, muy importante. Saca tú móvil.

\- ¿Hm? Sí, voy… - Aunque no se para que. Con el móvil ya en la mano, bloqueado, lo miro, confuso. Desbloquealo, me dice. No me ira a robar, ¿no? Que sé como denunciarle. Yy… A ver, dime, ahora que hago. OYE ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA QUITARMELO? Aunque no sale corriendo. Solo parece trastearlo un poco. Escribir algo… Y me lo devuelve. Uh… Su contacto. Ehm… "Antonio Fernández 3". No me gusta este nombre. Lo cambio delante de sus narices. "Bastardo español". Él solo se ríe, dándome un golpecito en el hombro. Iugh esas confianzas.

\- Si tienes algún problema. Te pierdes, te falta dinero, te sigue alguien con malas pintas, estás asustado, o no sabes cómo preguntar algo en español… Llámame, ¿vale? Tengo el móvil siempre encima. Así que te ayudaré siempre, ¿capisci? ¡Venga! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y… desapareció. Dejándome con su contacto en el móvil. No sé cómo ha pasado esto pero… Es mi primer conocido aquí en España. Hemos quedado el domingo para ir al Zoo. Y si me pierdo, ha dicho que le llame. ¿Eso es que vamos a empezar a ser amigos?

…

AHHHHH, ¡QUE ABSURDO! ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, MALDICIÓN!

Uh… Qué casualidad. Suena el teléfono. ¿El abuelo? A ver que quiere…

\- Lovino, cielo, me ha llamado el doctor. Me ha dado la dirección de la consulta privada a la que tienes que ir allí en Madrid. Y que es mejor que te pases cuanto antes porque nunca se sabe cuándo van a aparecer los síntomas…

… Trago saliva, mirando hacia una de las baldosas de la acera.

No quería que me recordaran nada de esto tan pronto. Es sacar a la luz lo que siempre está en mi cabeza e intento tapar.

Es… El precio a pagar por algo que yo no he elegido. A día de hoy, me pregunto.

¿Para que nací?

Para estar solo. Ser el peor de los dos. Y morir igual de solo, sufriendo. Los segundos corrían en mi contra, incluso cuando aún mi esperanza de vida parecía lejana.

En seis años tendré treinta años. A esa edad, se empieza a tener hijos. Pero yo no voy a tener hijos, porque no quiero que puedan llevar el gen que transmite esta enfermedad. No quiero tener una pareja para que acabe como ha acabado Ludwig.

Me quedan seis años… Disfrutando de una vida en la que… Por muchas cosas nuevas que quiera empezar y por mucha gente nueva que quiera tener cerca… No podré terminar de ser cercano a ellos porque me haría daño. Les haría daño.

La ciudad de Madrid empezaba a nublarse sobre mi cabeza y sobre esos altos edificios que me observan.

\- Dime la calle… Ya veré… Cuando puedo ir.

\- Lovino… ¿Estás bien…? Te escucho la voz algo rota.

\- ¡Claro que estoy bien, bastardo!

Sequé las lágrimas con el puño de la manga. No podía dejar que mi abuelo me escuchara así, o entonces, vendrá a llevarme de vuelta a Italia. Y es lo que menos quiero. No. Una Italia sin Feliciano, no es mi hogar.

\- Está bien. La dirección es…

Después de un rato aventurándome con la app Maps del teléfono, estoy plantado delante de la puerta del edificio. Tengo miedo. No quiero entrar. No quiero vivir más… ¿Para qué voy a entrar…?

Alguien sale por la puerta y me mira. Agacho la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres entrar, joven?

… Asiento con la cabeza, pasando hacia el portal con la cabeza agachada aún. Quiero que esto acabe lo más pronto posible… Solo lo hago por mi abuelo. Si le vuelven a llamar y le dicen que no he venido… Se podría liar todo mucho.

Subo el ascensor y toco el timbre de la primera puerta a la derecha.

Una mujer morena me abre, guapísima. Pero no estaba de humor ni para… Saludarla como es debido.

\- ¿Usted es Lovino Vargas? Pase directamente.

Me hacen atravesar la sala de espera para entrar directamente a la consulta del médico, que estaba revisando algo en el ordenador. La chica cierra la puerta cuando entro y, sin que él me mire, ya me está ofreciendo asiento.

En la placa identificativa de la mesa, ponía su nombre.

"Antonio Fernández Gómez".

Vaya. Salvo el último apellido, era igual que el nombre del bastardo español. Ahhh… De esto le sonaba el nombre al verlo en recepción. Porque su abuelo ya le dijo el nombre de este doctor antes. Ahora tiene sentido.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras en España, Lovino?

\- Bien… No noto aún ningún síntoma – Agarro la tela de mis pantalones con los puños, ocultando facialmente el ambiguo mar de pensamientos que me atosiga – Aún estoy buscando trabajo, espero encontrarlo este mes.

\- Esa actitud es bastante buena~. Ya te dijo tu abuelo que él es quien se va a encargar de pagarte todas nuestras consultas mensuales, así que me ha pedido que te recuerde que no te agobies por el dinero.

\- Soy autosuficiente.

Tras un silencio un poco incómodo, me hizo pasar a la camilla para la revisión.

Siento haber hecho esta pausa, no os iba a describir todo lo que hacía allí hasta llegar de nuevo al hostal. Nada más entrar, me iba a saludar ese bastardo y seguramente me diga "Sobre el piso de mi amigo…". Intentará retenerme ahí un rato para hablar, ese charlatán.

Esta tarde pensé que… Él estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Pero ahora creo que… Mi reloj está corriendo incluso a una velocidad mayor.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Lovino! – Me saluda, lo cual me hace sonreír un poco hacia al lado. Una, dos… - ¡Ah, conseguí llamar a mi amigo Francis! Por lo del piso, sabes. ¡No te puedes imaginar lo que me ha dicho!

¿Cómo eres tan previsible, bastardo?

\- ¿Uh? Lovino, ¿acabas de sonreír? – La cara del español parecía como si hubiera descubierto un hallazgo arqueológico. ¡IMBÉCIL! - … Eres… ERES TAN ADORABLE. VEN, QUIERO DARTE UN ABRAZO.

\- ¡NO VOY A IR!

\- ENTONCES IRÉ YO. LOVINO SONRÍE MÁS~.

\- AHHHHHH. SUÉLTAME. ¡BASTARDO!

La gente que entraba se reía mientras subía las escaleras del panorama que estábamos aquí creando. ¡Será pesado! ¡ME ESTÁS HUMILLANDO DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡QUITA ESOS BRAZOS!

\- TE HAS PUESTO COLORADO, AY MI SEÑOR, ¡QUE MOOOOONO! ¡PARECES UN TOMATITO!

\- TE ODIO.

Minutos después, cuando esa pesadilla de hombre al fin me ha soltado, me comenta sobre el piso del francés. Tiene una habitación libre y no solo eso, sino que le iba a hacer un precio especial si a cambio podía encargarme yo de la limpieza del hogar. Como obviamente comprenderéis acepté. No soy la chacha de nadie, pero estoy en una situación algo crítica… Así que…

\- Pero, eh, Lovino – Sí, el subnormal me acompañó una vez más a la puerta de mi habitación, ¿Qué quieres? – Cuando te vayas de aquí… - ¿Y esa cara de lástima? – Seguiremos hablando, ¿verdad? Es decir, tu tienes mi teléfono… ¿Prometes que me llamarás? Igualmente, el domingo hemos quedado, ¿eh?

…

Pero qué vergüenza… Diciendo algo el segundo día de conocerse… Tan, tan, tan comprometedor. N-no somos amigos. No se debería preocupar por eso…

\- … Lo prometo.

Ni si quiera sé porque he dicho eso.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Qué bueno eres! ¡Qué ganas de enseñarte más cosas juntos!

Y se marcha, bajando las escaleras mientras silba. Ay… Español retrasado…

Gracias…

Por intentar hacerte mi amigo… Ya sabes… Hasta mañana, en el bar… Otra vez.

Sonrío un poco entrando en el dormitorio.


	5. Capitolo 4

Aún me escuecen los ojos... Agh, joder. Anoche me entró uno de esos bajones emocionales. ¿Sabéis cuantas veces he llorado en mi vida? Dos. Dos miserables veces. La noche en la que Feliciano murió y… bueno, anoche. Soy de esas personas que SE NIEGA EN ROTUNDO A QUE CUALQUIER BASTARDO ME VIERA LLORAR. Es humillante. Imaginaos que… Me hubiera derrumbado cuando Feliciano aún vivía. Solo imagináoslo… Entonces no se hubiera marchado con buen sabor de boca, ese idiota. Tuve que ser fuerte. Muy fuerte. Para retener esas lágrimas por cinco años. No, no lloré cuando me dijeron que me iba a morir de lo mismo, ya os dije, me lo esperaba. Tarde o temprano pasaría.

¿Creéis que soy masoquista o algo así por intentar vivir mejor mis últimos años? Precisamente si estuviera solo con el abuelo en Italia, estaría esperando mi muerte con suma tranquilidad.

¿Por qué aquí estoy tan nervioso?

Ah… Sí… Sí, lo sé. Me estoy respondiendo yo mismo. Es porque… De verdad voy a tener personas cerca que van a intentar derrumbar mi coraza sentimental interna. Lo van a intentar y no van a saber lo mal que lo estaré pasando por dentro. ¡Para empezar, ese bastardo recepcionista!

En el móvil, sobre la mesita a mi derecha, comenzaba a sonar mi nuevo tono de llamada. Aún no me he acostumbrado, así que he tardado unos segundos de más en cogerlo. ¿Sabéis que grupo es OwlCity? Anoche… Cuando me puse los auriculares para intentar relajarme, sonó una canción llamada Vanilla Twilight. No sabía el significado pero me sonó bastante bonita al oído. Fui a buscarlo a Youtube y, ah, señor, que mal hice. Me recordó tantísimo a Feliciano… Igualmente, investigué un poco más sobre el grupo, y Fireflies me pareció una canción bastante bonita, así que ahora es mi nuevo tono de llamada.

\- ¿Abuelo?

\- ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo se ha despertado hoy mi nieto querido? Tienes la voz ronca… ¿Pasas frío?

\- Estamos en octubre, no hace frío, tampoco calor. Ya sabes. Eso que llaman principios de otoño.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.

Qué risa tan escandalosa…

\- Ya me dijo el médico que fuiste ayer – Continúa después de reírse, ya más serio – Gracias por hacerme caso. ¿Fue simpático el hombre? ¿Te trató bien?

\- Sí… Típico español, ya sabes.

\- Me alegro, me alegro mucho, Lovino. ¡Que tengas un día genial otra vez!

\- Beh. Como sea – Cuelgo.

Hoy… desayunaré. Iré a conocer al amigo del bastardo para que me reconozca cuando vaya al terminar mi reserva aquí. Y… No sé. Pasearé para familiarizarme con la zona.

Así que, empezamos un nuevo día sentándonos en la barra de la Taberna de Toño.

\- ¡Ahhhh~! ¡Lovino! ¡Que tarde te has despertado hoy! ¡Buenos días!

\- Sí, sí, estaba cansado. Buenos días – Mi oído se había acostumbrado al tono de este hombre bastante rápido. Normal, con todo lo que habla – Lo mismo que ayer…

[ - ¿Vas a ir hoy? Te escribo la dirección en un papel, espera~… Hmmm… Ya está. ¡Mandadme una foto cuando estéis juntos! ]

La verdad es que parece un bloque de edificios algo pijo. Por eso me hará un descuento si limpio. Rayos…

Se escuchaba un acento francés claramente marcado a través del telefonillo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

\- E-eh… - ¿Y qué digo? ¿Mi nombre? Enmudezco durante unos segundos hasta que noto la misma voz preguntando de nuevo. AHHHH. QUE NERVIOS. Aclaro la voz – Lovino Vargas. Soy el… - Oh Dios mio, ¿Por qué tengo que decir esto? – amigo de Antonio – QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE POR DECIR SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA IRREAL.

\- Oh, oui, el italiano~.

Se escucha aquel BRRRRR que me indica que es momento de tirar de la puerta hacia afuera. Oh. Señor. Ascensor. Soy tan feliz en este momento. No os lo podéis imaginar. Octava planta… Voy a ver absolutamente todo desde ahí arriba, wow.

Hmp. Estoy nervioso, maldición. No hago más que mirarme al espejo. ¡NO ES QUE QUIERA CAUSAR BUENA IMPRESIÓN NI NADA ASÍ! Es que. Es la mejor oportunidad para establecerme en un lugar fijo, y si se me ha sido otorgada con tanta amabilidad… No la quiero desperdiciar. Sería una lástima después de que aquel bastardo se preocupara y le hiciera el favor, ¿vale? Sería una falta de educación.

Nada más abrir la puerta del ascensor para salir de este, una de las puertas del rellano estaba abierta y salía tenue luz por ella.

\- ¡Pasa! – Salía la voz de aquella puerta. Así que… Cojo aire. Vamos allá.

Parqué. Un recibidor con las ventanas del salón principal justo dando de frente… De ahí viene la luz, claro. Y se escuchaba la misma voz de antes desde esta misma, hablando en francés. Posiblemente por teléfono. Ay. ¿Qué hago? ¿Entro? Me da pena manchar el suelo… Bueno, lo limpiaré yo mismo antes de irme. No se me da del todo bien fregar pero haré lo que esté en mi mano. Así que… Vamos hacia el salón.

… Wow…

Que hombre tan reluciente…

Parece mayor que el. Quizá, la edad del bastardo español. Una melena rubia platina, ondulada… Algo de barba en su barbilla… Ojos azul cielo…

No sé mucho de hombres, pero me atrevo a decir que este traía locas a varias. Veo como me mira sin dejar de sonreír mientras habla. Su figura, de alguna manera resultaba bastante elegante mientras se levantaba del sofá. Más alto que yo. Tsk… ¿De qué se conocerían este y Antonio?

\- Oui, c'est tout. À demain! – Cuelga, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa y acercándose a mí. A-ah. ¡ESTATE QUIETO! ¡NO DES NI UN PASO MÁS, JODER! – Lovino, ¿verdad? – Asiento con mi cabeza - Un placer. Mi nombre es Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Tengo veintiséis años, soy francés. Soy bisexual - … ¿Ehmmm…? – Tú eres mi tipo – Tiene un español muy fluido a pesar de su acento, pero esta última frase creo que la he entendido mal. Espero. Porque este hombre me empieza a dar miedo – Trabajo de modelo para una línea de ropa. Solo estoy en casa por las noches. Y bueno, las mañanas de sábado y domingo también. Háblame de ti, Lovino. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Eh… Yo… -No podré hablar a esa velocidad. Voy a quedar mal. De inculto. Maldición. Maldición. Estoy odiando este momento… - He cumplido los veinticuatro ya… Y… Soy italiano. Trabajo… Bueno… En Italia, yo… Trabajaba… en el campo. Y… - No hacía más que tirar de mi camisa hacia abajo, sin poder mirarle a los ojos – Ahora estoy buscando trabajo en España.

\- Vaya, habla más alto, pequeño – Alzaba mi cara SIN NINGUNA VERGÜENZA - ¿Has dicho que aún no tienes trabajo?

Noto como el calor empieza a subir a mis mejillas. MALDICIÓN. MALDICIÓN. BASTARDO ESPAÑOL TE ODIO, ¿DÓNDE ME HAS METIDO?

\- A-A-A-Aún no, sí, eso. Estoy buscando. Donde sea.

\- Hm… Eso complica un poco el asunto. Pero no pasa nada, si no puedes pagarme el primer mes en dinero, me lo puedes pagar de otra manera.

Y me guiña un ojo. ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ MANERA? ¡ME DAS MUCHO MIEDO! ¡AHHHH! ¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!

\- Aunque se te ve bastante tímido, así que dudo que quieras… Hmm… Está bien, te encargarás de todas las tareas del hogar.

\- Tengo dinero ahorrado. Te puedo pagar aunque no tenga trabajo todavía. Por favor. No te preocupes por mí.

\- ¿Sí? Uoh~. Très bien~. On y va. Quiero enseñarte la que va a ser tu habitación.

No sé que ha dicho. De francés sí que no tengo ni zorra. Pero bueno. Lo voy a seguir, que lo de "Tu habitación" sí creo haberlo pillado…

\- … … … ¿Esta es…?

\- Oui, esta es tú habitación. Cama de matrimonio, por si quieres traer a alguien. Un buen escritorio, silla de rueda de oficina. Bastante cómoda, por cierto. El armario… - Se metía dentro de la habitación para abrir… eso no era un armario, ESO ERA UN MAUSOLÉO – Tiene hueco para absolutamente todo lo que quieras meter. Dos compartimentos de cajones, los de la derecha son para cosas grandes como sábanas, mantas, abrigos… Los de la izquierda son más para calcetines, ropa interior, y si tienes algunos juguetitos, tú me entiendes.

Estoy a cuadros. Está insinuando muchas cosas que no sé si he entendido bien o si tienen más significados. No sé. Me está volviendo loco.

\- Puedes usar la cocina y el salón. Tu baño está justo en esta puerta de al lado de tu escritorio… Como comprenderás, antes de entrar a mi habitación, llama siempre. Las llaves te las daré cuando vengas para instalarte.

\- Entonces… - Lo interrumpo, sin querer.

\- Oh, dime, pequeño.

\- ¿De verdad puedo quedarme yo?

\- ¡Pues claro! – Se ríe, acercándose para acariciar mi hombro. Iugh. Quita tu sucia mano… - En cuanto te he visto, lo he decidido. Me encantará volver de trabajar y encontrarme a un chico tan guapo en mi casa~.

\- H-Hm… Muchísimas gracias. De verdad. Voy a limpiar siempre que esté libre. No te voy a molestar. Soy muy callado. No hago ruido.

El mayor parecía mirarme bastante atento y concentrado a todo lo que decía. Para él también debe ser algo difícil el acento italiano. M-Maldición. Sonreía por todo. Que hombre tan raro. Normal que sea amigo de Antonio…

\- Antonio tenía razón. Eres adorable~.

De nuevo, estoy en la calle. Ha sido… Un tío raro, Mio Dio. Muy raro. Pero… no parece malo. Podré estar bien, ¿verdad? Me las apañaré. Antes de irme, el rubio cogió su móvil para hacernos una foto juntos y, seguramente, mandársela al bastardo español. Tengo que darle las gracias cuando lo vea en recepción.

Voy a mandarle una foto al abuelo. Siento como si mi vida se estuviera formando… Increíblemente rápido.

¿Qué debería pensar?

¿Eso es bueno?


	6. Capitolo 5

Os sitúo. Es domingo por la mañana. Esta noche será la última en el hotel y mañana, lunes, me instalaré en la casa de aquel personaje francés tan extraño. Hoy, el bastardo español me arrastra al zoo. Qué manera tan tonta de gastar dinero, ¿verdad? Pues ahí me tenéis, en la cama, sin gana ninguna de levantarme. Que pereza, maldición. ¿Dará igual? Si con ver animales en las fotos… Claro que sé que es diferente, son mucho más lindos en persona. ¡Pero…!

Se lo prometí. De alguna manera, le prometí que íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos. No somos amigos. Lo conozco desde hace una semana y compartimos poco más que la charla del desayuno y la del anochecer en recepción. No sé. Es un hombre raro que parece intentar meterse en mi vida. Pero descaradamente. Insistiendo continuamente en quedar y que le mande de una vez un mensaje por móvil para que el también pueda guardar mi numero. Ja. Aún no has superado esa barrera de confianza. No te creas más de lo que realmente eres, desgraciado.

Hm… Habíamos quedado a las cuatro. Y son las doce. Sí, sí. Llevo toda esta semana madrugando más bien poco. No es algo fácil de explicar… La verdad es que, lo que es despertar, suelo abrir los ojos a las diez. Pero mi cuerpo tira de mi hacia abajo y… Tardo un poco en sentirme con las ganas suficientes como para empezar un nuevo día. Nunca he sido como Feliciano. Para mí los días no pueden comenzar con una sonrisa.

Ah… Vamos, en pie… Tengo que ducharme y comer temprano para estar aquí a las cuatro.

Mi mañana pasa con normalidad. Esta vez para desayunar, decidí tomar un par de piezas de bollería. Mmm… No recuerdo el nombre, pero eran bolas redondas de masa con crema dentro. Y estaba bastante, bastante, bastante bueno. Podría desayunar dulce todos los domingos, así varío un poco. Ahora que lo pienso, aquí sentado en la pizzería a las dos…

Cuando cambie de barrio, tendré que volver a buscar sitios en los que desayunar, comer, comprar lo necesario. Espero que ese tipo de cosas haya también cerca. No quiero molestar a Francis preguntándole esas estupidees. Además, seguro que él iba a los lugares más caros, con ese lujo que derrocha. Y trabajando de lo que trabaja… es lo que tiene que derrochar, desde luego. Clase y elegancia. Nunca pensé en que algún día compartiría piso con alguien así.

Ah, ya se me está haciendo tarde. Volvamos al hotel.

\- ¿Bastardo? – Pregunto al verlo a la vuelta del restaurante, justo antes de mirar el reloj del móvil. ¿Tanto he tardado en llegar? … - Ah, ¡aún quedan veinte minutos! ¿Qué haces aquí, eh?

\- ¡Lovino! ¡Qué bien se te ve! En comparación el primer día… Pareces mucho más tranquilo y no tan confuso – Se ríe en mi cara. Dadme un tomate, NECESITO lanzárselo a la cara para que se calle – Mis padres me han echado nada más terminar de comer, así que… No tenía nada mejor que hacer, llevo aquí esperándote otros quince minutos.

\- ¿No prefieres pasear? Estar aquí delante esperando… Es algo tonto, ¿no? – Espera. Espera - ¿Aún vives con tus padres?

\- ¿Eh? Ah, ¡no, no! Vivo con mi novia. Pero… los domingos siempre, SIEMPRE como con ellos. ¡La paella de mi madre es deliciosa! ¡Tienes que venirte un día a comer! Bueno. Sube a coger lo que necesites. Te espero aquí abajo~.

Hm… Lo miro por última vez agitar su mano antes de entrar en el edificio. En fin, me daré prisa subiendo las escaleras. ¿Quién es novia? Ya lo ha mencionado dos veces. Cuando llego a mi habitación, antes de lavarme los dientes y hace ese tipo de cosas, lo busco en el teléfono móvil. Traductor, traductor…

¡AHHHHHH! ¡SUA RAGAZZA!

¿¡QUE DICES!? ¿ESE RETRASADO TIENE UNA CHICA? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿QUÉ MUJER CUERDA PUEDE FIJARSE EN SEMEJANTE IDIOTA? ¿POR QUE ENTONCES YO ESTOY TAN SOLO? ¡SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ÉL!

¡RAYOS! ¡ESTO ME PONE DE MUY MAL HUMOR!

"Ya no tengo ganas", escribo al mayor en un mensaje. "Ve con tu ragazza al zoo".

¡Es muy injusto! ¡Tengo una edad considerable y en mi vida tuve una pareja! Nada más estuve para cuidar de Feliciano y quise estar a su lado. ¡Yo sería un novio estupendo! ¡Cuidaría a mia ragazza como una reina! Pero no… No puedo hacer nada porque tengo un cuerpo podrido. Que se pudrirá más y más.

¡NO SOY NINGÚN AMARGADO, JODER! ¡SOLO INTENTO SER BUENA PERSONA PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME COJA CARIÑO Y LO PASE MAL CUANDO NO ESTÉ!

Escucho interminables toques en la puerta y la voz del español pedir por favor que salga. Yo… subo el volumen de la música que entra por mis oídos gracias a los auriculares. Al tope. No quiero saber nada de nadie. Estoy bien solo. Con estar encogido en la cama abrazando una almohada. No podéis obligarme a salir de aquí. ¿Por qué estás llamándome al móvil, bastardo? Deja de bombardearme a mensajes.

"Lovino, Lovino, no sé que he hecho, lo siento". "Lovino, por favor, vamos juntos". "Quiero ir contigo". "Lo siento". Que rabia… "Lovino, abre la puerta". "No voy a irme de aquí hasta que no salgas". Tú puedes ser feliz… No lo entiendes. "No me odies". No lo hago.

No quiero que penséis que soy insoportable, aunque es cierto. Tratar con alguien como yo es muy difícil. Si todos siempre preferían a mi hermano, no era por una tontería. El no le lloró a nadie cuando de verdad tenía motivos para llorar. Y yo ya estoy causándole problemas a un desconocido, solo porque él es feliz, tiene trabajo, amigos y pareja.

Agh… Ya está. Está bien. No he derramado ni una sola lágrima, así que puedo abrir la puerta directamente.

… Recibiendo sin previo aviso un fuerte abrazo.

\- Me habías asustado, Lovino…

…

¿P-por qué me están temblando las manos?

\- Lo siento mucho. Quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea que haya dicho, ha sido sin querer. No te enfades conmigo. Soy solo un poco tonto… No malo.

Suéltame. Rayos. ¡No hagas encima más fuerza!

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Pregunto, avergonzado mientras frunzo el ceño - ¡No nos conocemos de nada y ya me estás abrazando como si fuéramos familia! ¡A ti te dará igual porque estarás acostumbrado a tener gente que te quiera cerca para hacer esto! ¡Pero para mí es muy diferente, maldición! ¡Suelta!

\- ¡Ya eres el de siempre~! Has mejorado tu español, ¿eh? – Agarra mis hombros al separarse para mirarme con una estúpida sonrisa a los ojos. ¡NO HAGAS COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA! ¡O ME VUELVO A ENFADAR! - ¡Lovino! - ¿Hm? … - No digas que… No nos conocemos de nada. A partir de hoy, quiero que sepas que debes acostumbrarte a mis abrazos. ¡Porque quiero darte muchos, muchos, muchos~!

Señor santo, me vas a hacer vomitar arcoíris…

¡NO! ¡NO PENSÉIS QUE ME HE SONROJADO POR NADA DEL MUNDO! ¡ES QUE ESTE HOMBRE ERA UNA ESTUFA Y PEGABA MUCHO CALOR, SU ABRAZO!

¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!

Horas después, anochecía. Nos encontramos en el coche de Antonio, saliendo del zoo, en carretera. La música sonaba por la radio y hacía más cómodo el ambiente. No es que no quiera admitirlo pero… Me gustaría decirle que gracias. Por el día de hoy. Me lo he pasado bastante bien. Tengo mi móvil lleno de fotos de animales adorables. Y en más de una se había colado el bastardo, sonriendo tontamente. También, insistió tanto, que tenemos fotos juntos. Por ejemplo, con los osos pardos de fondo. Y otra esperando a que comenzara el espectáculo de los delfines. El subnormal salía con las gafas de sol y parecía un chulo playas. En fin….

\- Antonio.

Creo que por primera vez, lo llamo por su nombre. Él, en seguida, baja el volumen de la radio y vuelve a poner los ojos en la carretera, con una sonrisa que solo puedo apreciar cada vez que pasamos bajo una farola.

Para que os voy a engañar. Puedo ser orgulloso incluso con mis propios pensamientos. Pero es un hecho que tiene una sonrisa agraciada, por muy boba que fuera.

\- Me dijiste que el francés era cocinero. Es modelo.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Si? – Se empezó a reír al volante – Normal que lo hayan contratado, es bastante guapo. Entonces habrá dejado ya lo del restaurante, supongo…

\- Antonio – Lo escucho volver a reírse. CALLATE Es que no podía empezar a hablarte diciendo lo siguiente, es humillante… - Gracias. Por pagarme la entrada. Y traerme.

\- ¡Ni las des! ¡Me lo he pasado genial! Tienes que venir al parque de atracciones conmigo también. Seguro que te gusta también – Tras una nueva pausa, vuelve a hablarme – Gracias a ti. Por haber decidido venir conmigo, después de todo. Lovino, ¿puedo contarte algo?

\- Sí, claro.

\- El día que viniste al hotel no fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- … ¿Qué?


End file.
